Chakra (Kai)
Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is a unique source of energy which differs from Source Veins and unlike it, can be accessed by anyone once conditions are met . Origin Overview Chakra Control Types of Chakra Heretical Chakra :Heretical Chakra is a unique chakra used by Koma Soga and Valden, which was passed to their descendants, born from the of the sage's . This charka first manifested with the birth of the Namashinki. This unique chakra grants the user the ability to access and produce dark chakra just like they would normal chakra. In addition to this, the wielder is granted abilities differs from user to user. Essence Chakra :Essence Chakra is a unique chakra utilized by Takeko Nakano who passed it onto her descendants. This unique chakra is known to have a healing powerful effect. In addition to this, the user is able to make the chakra toxic to others. The chakra, as stated by Takeko, at times will react on its own in order to protect her when needed. Often infusing itself into the surrounding area, and manipulating it to protect. Even going as far as converting the surrounding area into energy, which was used to recreate lost body parts. She has stated that this effect was similar to the Creation of All Things. Light Chakra :Light Chakra Elemental Chakra :Elemental Chakra Mental Chakra :Mental Chakra is a chakra born from combining and balancing the energy produced by the left eye of the Yuraigan with chakra. Originally used by the first user of the eye, then fully developed by his second daughter. When first used by Kaname it allowed him to increase telekinetic abilities and weapons. Upon being fully developed by his daughter it led to the creation of what she dubbed the Mental Chakra Mode (メンタルチャクラモード, Mentaru Chakura Mōdo). Physical Chakra :Physical Chakra is a chakra born from combining and balancing the energy produced by the right eye of the Yuraigan with chakra. Originally used by the first user of the eye, then fully developed by his first daughter. When first used by Kaname it allowed him to increase his physical strength and that of others he chooses. Upon being fully developed by his daughter it led to the creation of what she dubbed the Physical Chakra Mode (身体上チャクラモード, Shintaijou Chakura Mōdo). Phantasmal Chakra :Phantasmal Chakra is a form of chakra developed by blending the energy of the Phantasmal Vein with one's chakra. Spiritual Chakra :Spiritual Chakra is a form of chakra developed by certain halfbreed Asahina and is formed bt combining their unique spiritual energy along with chakra. Trivia * In Hinduism, chakra refers to each of seven centres of spiritual power in the human body: the tailbone, sacrum, stomach, heart, throat, forehead and crown. * Chakra seems to reflect its owner's personality and emotions to some extent: Karin describes Naruto's chakra as bright and warm, while she says Sasuke's — while in the grips of his Curse of Hatred — is dark and cold. She also sensed the evil chakra inside Naruto and found Suigetsu's chakra to be disgusting. Ino also commented that Sasuke's chakra was much darker, when he used the Cursed Seal of Heaven the first time. * Individuals can create imprints of their consciousness out of chakra that act separately from themselves and may outlive them, as seen with Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's chakra's presence within their son's Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Being pure chakra, they cannot replenish themselves, and once their chakra is spent they will disappear. Also see *Source Veins Category:Kaiser Terms Category:Terms